pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in Monsters, Inc.
Here are all of the vehicles seen in the film Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. General Most of the vehicles in Monstropolis are shaped differently to fit the monsters that drive them. They resemble real vehicles, but have designs that make them more monster-like in appearance, such as having grilles resembling fanged mouths, rear-view mirrors resembling horns, headlights resembling extra eyes, and spoilers resembling spikes and/or claws. It's hinted that most of these vehicles are powered by scream energy canisters. Mike Wazowski's convertible Mike Wazowski owns a red convertible with a grille resembling a scowling fanged mouth and six headlights. At the start of Monsters, Inc. Mike wants Sulley to ride in it with him (despite Sulley obviously being too big), but Sulley prefers to walk to Monsters, Inc. instead because of a severe energy crisis due to the growing number of children being more resistant to being frightened by monsters. CDA vans and helicopters These are the vans and helicopters driven and flown by the CDA. They are all rectangular in appearance, and are mostly black with gray undersides and sport horizontal yellow stripes as with the word "CDA" written in huge yellow letters. Himalayas sled This is a makeshift sled Sulley constructed out of various wooden crates containing skiing equipment inside the Yeti's cave in the Himalayas as an attempt to get back to Monsters, Inc. and save Boo from Waternoose and Randall by borrowing a Sherpa child's closet door after he and Mike were banished there. Six-Wheeled Drive As its name suggests, this yellow, six-wheeled car (resembling a Honda Civic) is the title vehicle of Mike's New Car. When Mike Wazowski shows his new car to Sulley, they both try to test the vehicle out, but after Sulley couldn't find the Start button to start up the car and instead pushes the "Open hood" button by accident, the car's hood opens up, and Mike starts to have a hard time closing it back up again, including being trapped inside the car's engine compartment, before eventually escaping. Sulley reaches for another button on the dash, as when Mike managed to put his seat-belt on after failing to do so eariler, he turned the windshield wipers on by accident. Mike shouts, "Don't touch anything!" and pushes a button that launches the entire car into chaotic malfunction, such as conga music playing loudly. Finally, Mike tells Sulley to get out of the car and drives away alone, only for the car to be totaled offscreen causing all six of its wheels bouncing down the street (the last one simply rolls by and falls down), and causing the airbag to inflate, and its force sends Mike flying back up the street. Sulley catches Mike, who sadly says that he missed his old car. School Bus This is the school bus used by Frighton Elementary at the start of Monsters University during Ms. Graves' class field trip to Monsters, Inc. The bus resembles a real school bus in every way except that some features were changed, such as a fanged grille, a fin-like retractable Stop sign and spikes protruding from the roof. Monstropolis Bus This is a blue-and-gray bus Mike Wazowski took to Monsters University on his first day of class. It was also the same bus he and Sulley took to leave the university after being expelled at the end of the film, at which upon boarding, Dean Hardscrabble arrives and because even though they cannot come to her school anymore, she is very impressed with their hard work, and therefore tells them to find a new life at Monsters, Inc., much to their delight and use the bus to go to the factory where they will start working there. It resembles a Greyhound Bus except with some monster-related modifications such as extra headlights, wheels, and spikes all over the roof and side panels. Campus vehicles These are various cars and trucks used the students at Monsters University. The vehicles are all colored to match the colors of the frats and sororities of the University (for example, ROR's sports car is maroon with gold stripes while PNK's convertible is mostly all pink and white, an exception is mentioned below). The cars and trucks all have various designs, with some of the cars resembling Lemons like Gremlins, Pacers, Zündapp Januses (aka the villains of Cars 2), as with neutral Lemon characters like Fred and Otis (a Stodgey Suaver and a Shyster Cremlin aka Chick Hicks' model, respectively) but with extra headlights and spikes on their roofs, while the trucks resembling six-wheeled pickup trucks or SUVs resembling Miles Axlerod (continuing the Lemon resemblance). Bicycles These are bicycles found throughout the campus. Unlike "human" bicycles, these bikes are several modifications to them so that they would suit the monster riding them more, like extra handlebars and foot pedals, even if the bike isn't a tandem. Mike Wazowski knocks some of these bikes over as an attempt to capture and trap Archie the Scare Pig, and sending him into a garbage can. Pizza Planet Truck Seen in every Pixar film except for The Incredibles, the Pizza Planet truck from the Toy Story trilogy makes an appearance outside the JOX fraternity dorm. Unlike a "human" Pizza Planet truck, the "monster" Pizza Planet truck has monster-like features such as six wheels, spike-like protrusions, and slightly different proportions. Ms. Squibbles' minivan Since the members of OK do not have their own vehicle, they instead travel inside Sherry Squibbles' (Squishy's mother) minivan. Some instances of them using the van include sneaking into Monsters, Inc. at night without being caught by the security guards (Art was once said to have been sent to jail for an unknown crime). The minivan resembles a light-gray minivan (resemling a late 80's-early 90's Dodge Caravan) with a horizontal brown stripe underneath, but with a fanged grill, eight wheels, and spikes protruding from the roof. Ranger trucks These are green, gray, and white law enforcement vehicles with flashing lights on their roofs (based on the livery of the US Park Ranger-operated vehicles) owned and operated by a ranger squadron seen in the climax of the film when Mike and Sulley wander into the human world, and are seen parked outside the cabin Mike was in after a failed attempt to scare a group of children at camp. Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Monsters University Culture